1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage compartment incorporated into a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a storage compartment or door pocket in an automotive vehicle wherein the storage compartment has a moveable door that in one position increases the interior volume of the storage compartment.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive doors are often constructed so as to include various aesthetic and functional features. Examples of aesthetic features include the covering of various interior surfaces with materials such as plastic, fabric, leather, wood or chrome. Functional features may include such items as cup holders, armrests and map or storage pockets.
These storage pockets provide convenient locations within the interior of the vehicle for passengers to store items that may be needed either during travel or after arrival at their destination. While the storage pockets are often fixed in nature, meaning that their size is not changeable, some storage packets include an articulating door or cover. Typically, these doors pivot inwardly from a lowermost edge of the door, that is, into the interior of the vehicle. When moved into this inwardly displaced position, the door provides an increased width in the mouth portion of the storage pocket. This increase in width provides the vehicle occupant with an easier reach inside and access articles in the storage pocket.
While the mouth portion of the storage compartment increases in width, the width of the bottom of the storage compartment remains the same. This results in a wedge shaped storage compartment. Obviously, such a wedge shaped storage compartment limits the size and nature of the articles and the depth at which some articles can be placed therein.